Lying To Love
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Nami, a money-lover woman, flirts with other men then ran off with their money shortly after. Zoro, on the other hand, is a man from a rich family. Nami met him and decided to make him her next victim. But what she didn't know is that her fate would turn out NOT the way she planned it to, as she'll come to develop feelings for the young man. A love-triangle will occur to them soon


**((Hi~ I created this story out of boredom. But I am expecting that I will be busy because of school, but hey, even if I'm in school, I can still imagine and create stories right? XD)) **

**(A humble gift to ZoNa fans) **

"Nami! Wake up!" Nojiko, her older sister scolded. "How long are you going to stay asleep?!"

A young woman took off the blanket over her head. Sun rays hit her orange locks as she sat up. "Morning already?" She yawned and stretched.

"No, it's NOON." Nojiko crossed her arms. "What time did you come home last night?"

"Around 11, I think." Nami stands up and walked towards a mirror in her room.

"Nami! 11pm is too late! What will you do if something happens to you?!"

"You worry too much, Nojiko." Nami put out her brush from her drawer and began to comb her long wavy hair. "I'm already 18, you know."

"That's the point! 18 is an age where scary men yearned for!" Nojiko sat down tiredly at Nami's soft bed. "You should come home early next time!"

"But what about you? You've been coming home with a strange guy lately. Aren't you the one in danger?" Nami glanced at her blushing sister. "And eww, you're blushing."

"Don't make that disgusted tone." Nojiko threw off a pillow at Nami who is laughing. "He's not a strange guy. His name is Ace. Portigas D. Ace." Nojiko looked down at the floor while smiling gently. Nami noticed this and smiled at her sister.

"Your boyfriend?" Nami teased.

"H-he's not….. yet." Nojiko cupped her own face while blushing.

"Yet?" Nami sweatdropped. "So he's courting you?"

"He didn't say anything though. But I can feel something from him. You know, actions speaks louder than words?" Nojiko chuckled.

"Don't you dare chuckle on me." Nami said. "What if he's just another guy who would take you for granted and then leave you behind?"

"Stop it. Ace is not like that!" Nojiko argued. "You haven't met him so you don't know."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Nami sighed. "How's your work at tangerine plantation as a secretary?"

"Oh please, there's nothing I couldn't handle there. I know every tangerine in there so I would know what they need." Nojiko proudly said. "And also, my Ace is there so I'm always eager to work."

"What? He's a gardener there or something?" Nami laughed. "You should higher your standard."

"Have you seen a gardener driving a Ferrari while he sends me home?" Nojiko said.

"Shit. Come to think of it, you've got a point." Nami stopped. "What does he do at your work?"

"He's the son of the owner of the tangerine plantation, smart girl." Nojiko proudly presents.

"You mean THAT WHOLE PLANTATION?" Nami shouted.

"Duh~" Nojiko rolled her eyes and stand up.

Nami put her hand in her chin and think out aloud. "Maybe, I should go for him next."

Nojiko suddenly flicked her sister's forehead. "Don't you dare put my Ace in one of your games, Nami. This is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't need one." Nami touched her swollen forehead. "All I need is money."

"Money can't buy love, Nami." Nojiko argued. "It can't buy happiness."

"Of course it can." Nami argued back. "If you have the money, you can buy anything that can make you happy. Isn't that the same for you? You're going after the son of your boss because they're rich." She mocked.

"Don't put me in the same area as you." Nojiko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"We're sisters so I know it." Nami crossed her arms and grinned mockingly. "Prove me wrong then."

"You're so on!"

The two sisters exchange rivalry glare and angry sparks clashed between their eyes.

The door opened, revealing an angry woman, . "How long are you going to make me wait for you two?"

The two young women stopped what they were doing and nervously looked at their foster mother.

"Nojiko! I thought you'll wake Nami up and bring her in one piece downstairs to EAT! I know it's lunch but we still need to go to our own works." The angry woman released her dark aura while holding a long spoon used for cooking. "And you, Nami! You woke up late so you'll wash the dishes before you go out, alright?"

The two sisters nodded quickly.

"Good." The angry woman smiled and put a gentle face. "Let's eat now."

"Yes, Belliemere-san." Nami and Nojiko grinned and ran after their foster mother towards the dining table.

"I hope you both don't have a lover yet." Belliemere speaks up while sitting down at the chair. "We did agree that you both can't afford a boyfriend. Not until you can afford a house on your own."

Nami looks at Nojiko who is currently feeling trouble.

"B-Belliemere-san, but we're already adults, right?" Nami asked. She doesn't care about having boyfriends and such but Nojiko feels uncomfortable.

Belliemere stopped eating and looked at Nami with suspicion. "What? You have one already?"

"Of course not! I am just stating the fact that we're already 18 years old and above. Even 16 years old have one!" Nami defended. "So maybe you can reconsider it?"

"Nami, we've talked about it a thousandth time. Having a boyfriend means getting pregnant automatically."

"D-don't go that far yet." Nami sweatdropped.

"And being pregnant means giving birth to a child!" Belliemere cries comically. "Having a child will be a burden to us. We go to work every day and comeback at night, who would take care of the poor child?"

While Belliemere continues to drama alone, the two daughters exchange looks.

"It's hopeless to make her reconsider." Nami sighed.

"Thanks Nami but I think I can figure something out by myself." Nojiko said in a low voice.

Nami nodded.

Their lunch ended eventually after. Nami stood up and head towards the sink.

"Belliemere-san, Nami! I'm heading out to the Tangerine Plantation now." Nojiko patted Nami's head. "Don't break the plates." She giggled and head towards the door.

"Take care." Belliemere shouted from the living room, putting stuffs in her bag.

"What? You'll go now?" Nami asked. "I thought your work at the bar doesn't start until 5pm? And it's only 1pm"

"Who said I'm going there?" Belliemere laughed. "I'm going to meet an acquaintance. I haven't seen her in 10 years."

"Really? Why did you guys separate from each other?" Nami asked again.

"She moved away with her only daughter to Ohara. Her name is Olivia. Nico Olivia."

"Heh~ Sounds nice." Nami bring out her phone and checked her email.

"and you? How's your work at the restaurant as a waitress?" Belliemere asked before putting on her shoes.

"Oh that, I got fired." Nami nervously chuckle.

"You got what?" Beliiemere slowly turn around to see her nervous daughter. "Nami! You've been kicked out from your work for about 5 times since you turn 18! What on earth is happening to you?"

"All men are the same!" Nami defended again. "I worked as a waitress for different restaurant but because I'm so beautiful, they just molested me whenever they had the chance."

"And what did you do?"

"I kicked them in the balls." Nami said bluntly.

"Good." Belliemere nodded in agreement.

"What? You're not angry anymore?" Nami blinked.

"I'm mad about losing your job but I'm madder at the reason you gave me. You did the right thing." Belliemere walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "There's a restaurant near the East Blue coast. It's a ship connected to a harbor. Go get your resume and apply there."

"I understand." Nami nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami got dressed in a sexy theme and tied her hair in a ponytail. She put on some toner and some lip shiner. She grabbed her bags, locked the door and headed outside.

"Nami? Where are you heading?" A man full of scars asked.

"Hello, Gen-san." Nami grinned. "I'm off to a restaurant near the East Blue coast."

"I see. Head to the Cocoyashi harbor, take a speed boat or something. You can get there fast by taking that route." Gen advised.

"Okay. Thanks!" Nami waved and ran off across her village. Her village might be small but it's lively and full of people.

Nami ran to the harbor of their village. She glanced around hoping no one would see. She walked towards to the side of the harbor and jumped down. She landed at a small boat. It's not a normal boat. It's what they called a WAVER. A waver is a billion beris worth. Nami bought it without anyone knowing. Where did she get all the money? Of course, using her specialty and tricks towards rich men.

She started the waver and head out towards the sea. She's now heading towards the Baraitie Restaurant.

"Sanji! Food!" Someone in the restaurant whined. "Where's the meat?"

"Shut up, you idiot Luffy." A blonde man with a smoke on his teeth growled. "Today, the restaurant is closed off!"

"Come to think of it. There's no people around but us." The man with a long nose stated.

"You should notice it before you enter here!" Sanji irritatingly said.

"Why are you so hyped up?" A green haired man crossed his arms and sit comfortably at his chair. "You'll grow old soon if you keep yelling."

"Because the restaurant is closed for the day, there's no lovely ladies!" Sanji said, slumping on the table.

"Why won't we go out and play then?" Luffy grinned.

"You just wanted to eat outside, don't you?" Sanji sighed. "I can't. The old geezer called me that there's someone who'll apply for today. I can't go out while that person is not here yet."

"Why don't you leave it be? Put a sign that it's close for the day." Usopp suggested. "Why is that person getting special treatment anyway? Normally, your old man don't entertain applicants when it's a day off, right?"

"He said that request is from his old acquaintance. He couldn't shake it off easily." Sanji said.

"Oh well, good luck. We'll go ahead now." Zoro stand up, followed by Luffy.

"How dare you guys!" Sanji shouted comically. "I thought friends stick together till the end?"

"What? You're scared alone?" Zoro mocked.

"I'm not, you idiot algae." Sanji's eyes twitched. "I'm saying that if you leave, who would fix that broken door you did earlier when you entered?"

"Enough excuses, you'll feel lonely if we leave don't you?" Zoro grinned.

"You can go ahead for all I care." Sanji said while glaring. "But those two idiots stay with me and have them fix the door."

"Why me too?" Usopp breathed.

"But that'll be so boring." Luffy pouted.

"No complaining!" Sanji scolded.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the broken door. "Uhhm?"

They turned around towards a female voice. "Is this the Baraitie Restaurant?"

"Oh? Are you the new applicant?" Sanji clasped his hands. They couldn't see the female at the door because the light from the outside is blinding. "Please step in so we can see you."

It's like there's a majestic song inside the room, welcoming the "new applicant". They were eager to see the new applicant. They were expecting something. But…

"Oi, young man. Is this the Baraitie Restaurant?" the voice repeated.

The 4 men sweatdropped when they saw an old woman appeared.

"Y-you're the new applicant?" Sanji said in despair. "I was hoping something else." He murmured.

"Of course not. What would an old lady like me do in such a crappy restaurant?" The old lady said madly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Usopp asked.

"A young lady is lost so I brought her here." The old woman said. "Come on out, Nami-chan."

Nami stepped out from the door and walked towards them. "My name is Nami, I'm the new applicant." She smiled.

Usopp and Luffy clapped their hands without reasons. Sanji was already sitting on a chair with a massive nosebleed. The old woman panicked at Sanji. Nami sweatdropped then met Zoro's eyes for a long time.

Nami's hazel eyes locked with Zoro's green eyes. She doesn't know why but her heart is telling her something she doesn't understand.

Zoro didn't look away from her. He felt something and his mind is telling him that this girl is full of troubles in the future.

(**(((Please wait for the next chapter which I will update sooner or later))))**

**(((Read and Review/ Favorite and Follow are the greatest motivation for all authors)))**

**((If you need to say something cruel, PM me and I'll take my time messaging you.))**

**Minna, Arigatou~ **


End file.
